User talk:Holhol1235
Howard France Magellan's Eversweet Winter Speaking of which, how far are you in AAI?}} HURRY UP AND FINISH IT, MAN!}} }} YAY, I BEAT YOU IN MKWii YESTERDAY! (Finally...)}} Complaints, complaints... Um, did you beat 150cc, by the way? }} Skittles - Taste the Rainbow }} I sneeze glitter. Hehehe! }} Never put the cart before the horse }} }} }} }} Cow: Meow }} }} }} The morning made of sailors in the air, keeping the midnight stars held high For some reason, after I sell them, I always want to play them again... (Mario Kart Wii is a great example. ) BUT ANYWAY, THAT IS VERY GREAT TO HEAR! }} }} Is there anything else you plan to get for Christmas? }} }} }} And uh...have you played through Miles Edgeworth lately? }} }} What is so good about it? }} Perhaps I'll get the game...after I get the many other games I already want. And that girl looks ugly. And too energetic for my tastes... And uh, uh, so how far are you in teh Hunger Games? }} She's...just not the type of character I like. And I see...YOU LIKIN' IT?! }} Wow Not Until Pigs Fly *pig flies* The morning made of sailors in the air, keeping the midnight stars held high (cont.) Though, what I notice is that most of the characters I like are male...and as you know, I particularly don't like "emo"/wangst characters. I also don't like a character too much if they are just too...er...ostentatious, I guess. Like, super emo wangst guy characters, or ones that are just "hot" and "super nice", evidently to purposely appeal to the hormone-fueled, adolescent female audience. And uh...contrary to what most people might think, most of the characters I like are usually completely serious (with some exceptions)...but far from angst, or dark in any way. Well, actually...sometimes I like characters that are a bit dark/cold/sorta mysterious at first, but they are loyal, sort of gentle-ish and have a heart once you get to know them, if you know what I mean. They are also usually at least quite intelligent (and sometimes witty, but not always), to some degree. A very good example of a character I very much like is, of course, Mr. Ike. There's also this other character I really like that comes to mind, named Artemis Fowl. He comes from a book of the same name. And uh, I also usually tend to like older male characters, as opposed to teen male characters, usually because they tend to be less ostentatious than most teen male characters, and they are usually more intelligent. An example of an elderly character that I like very much would be Mr. Solid Snake, in MGS4. This also might make me sound vain, but the appearance of a character is also a highly contributing factor. Most of the characters I like have black, blue, and sometimes gray hair. Though, even if I like a character's appearance, mind you, if I don't like their personality, I would not hesitate to dislike them. This also can go the other way around: if I don't like a character's appearance, I might not like a character, despite liking their personality. I'd probably just look over them or sumthin'...so yeah. Okay, maybe I do have quite some standards... Well, all in all, most characters, I'm okay with as long as they're not too angsty, but there are few whom I would actually like. About teh Hunger Games: YAY! Um, since we were on the subject of characters, who be your favorite character(s)? Mine be Haymitch.}} About teh Hunger Games: Katniss...I sorta based Dimitri on her... OFF TOPIC: YAAAAAY! }} Re:WHAT!? 9000!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!! Lincoln Park Anyway, just pay attention to seller feedback, and you should be alright, for the most part. Of course, there are risks, but really, it's -usually- unlikely something bad will happen.}} }} }} }} Creative Writing I NEED A TITLE!! }} Happy Easter! and... Happy Easter! and... }} EXERCISE!!! IT'S THE SECOND GREATEST BOOK EVER!!!!!!!!! }} Wheefulness}} Chocolate Surprise SPECTACULAR! }} Also, have you listened to this song before? I was quite obsessed with it back in October...}} The peppier songs like Hot Air Balloon and Strawberry Avalanche are a little annoying to me now, for some reason or another...though, I used to listen to them for hours on end.}} I can't believe I forgot Captains of the Sky...for some reason, I can't stop listening to it. Also, uh...for some reason, I find myself very much liking this song recently...though, my whole family (especially my mom) has been loving that song for years.}} Um, don't exactly remember how I beat it, but I do remember that I used Elincia to fly down and beat up Ludveck, but had Danved and some other peeps to beat up the archers and stuff around the area beforehand.}} }} Well, unless there was a good opportunity for her to deal some small damage from afar, and let the others deal the finishing blow.}} }} Characters: SHINON IS TEH BEST COMBAT-WISE, NEXT TO NEPHENEE! Actually, I'd say that he'd be better, especially with teh Double Bow. Though, I don't use him nearly as much for some reason. Gatrie is a very good unit...well, at least to me. I use him all the time. Only thing I have to complain about is his mediocre grid movement, though, you could boost it with some Boots. And uh, I hear Rolf is good, and can even succeed Shinon, but he starts out at a much lower level. I'm usually much too lazy to level him up (in both PoR and RD), so I don't use him, but he's a potentially good unit. But Leonardo sucks, yes. Ike Solo: Ah, yes, those are very fun. After my first PoR playthrough onwards, every playhrough I've tried after (about 3) have been Ike Solos. They're much more fun than regular playthroughs, as Ike can manage through the whole game much more well than you might think. It's actually much easier than playing with multiple units, as it's much less stressful to only have to manage one unit. Though, Chapter 17 is quite a pain in the behind...}} Unless you really, really love him and want to invest all your energy and time that could be well-spent on better characters, he's really not worth using... I overused Zihark for the Dawn Brigade chapters as well, though, my Mia ended up way better than him. Brom...I never actually really used him after that chapter where Lucia and the others try finding Ludveck's files to expose him or whatever. Never found him useful. He's decent, but there are better units (LIKE GATRIE!). Heather is not really worth training, if you ask me. I've only used her to steal stuff. Never for combat. And uh...what's the difference, really, between using a Master Crown and promoting a unit the normal way? 'Cause I never use them... Ike Solo: I doubt you're gonna find it. I searched in every game store I could and never found it, plus, I live in teh city. }} Wouldn't you be losing out on some stat gains...? Ike Solo: Well, I dunno...it's probably smaller than NYC. }} Which chapter are you talking about? Is it the "River Crossing"...? No, I personally wouldn't. I mean, think about it: do you really need all those extra units in the Greil Mercenaries...? Plus, the Greil Mercenaries, the Dawn Brigade, and the Crimean Knights all combine forces later in the game anyway, so...yeah. I'd say to keep them in the Dawn Brigade. Plus, most of the Dawn Brigade units are pretty suckish, and the Greil Mercenaries don't really need their help...}} }} }} I usually buy games from either eBay or Amazon.}} }} Especially [http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Blood_Contract_%28chapter%29 this] chapter in particular...}} }} WATASHI NO CHOU }}